Although credit and debit card payments are on the rise, the expenses and additional record keeping involved with card payments are not ideal for all businesses. Checks are considered a viable option to those businesses that wish to expand customer payment options beyond cash but aren't ready to make the leap to card payments. Typically, a check is a document that orders a payment of money from a financial institution account. However, with the increase in a number of alternative payment options, the number of customers that carry their checkbook with them has decreased considerably. There is a need for a system to integrate mobile technology to generate a check as a payment option.